Vehicles with voice recognition allow an occupant to control certain vehicle functions using voice commands. Voice commands allow the occupant to control the infotainment system, the entertainment system, the climate control system, etc., by speaking certain commands understandable to the vehicle. The vehicle will process and carry out the voice commands by outputting various control signals in accordance with the voice commands received.